Battle of the Sexes: The Master, The Princess and The Fire Girl
by DarkChild316
Summary: Ash and May are currently visiting Lavaridge Town on a hot springs vacation where they run into Flannery who has lost her confidence as a Gym Leader following a string of losses. After a quick tag team battle with May and Ash restores her confidence, she decides to join them in the hot springs to unwind. For Aloasa and Iron Reprieve. Ash/May/Flannery. Please R&R.


Hello everyone and welcome to the second installment in my new _**Pokémon**_ lemon series _**Battle of the Sexes**_. This installment sees Ash Ketchum paired up with the beautiful Princess of Hoenn May, and the sexy Lavaridge Town Gym Leader Flannery.

This lemon is dedicated to my good friends _**Aloasa**_ and _**Iron Reprieve**_, both of whom are avid Ash/May fans. I'd also like to take a moment to thank my new _BETA Reader/Story Collaborator_ for this series _**D.J. Scales**_, who along with helping me with this series, I'm currently giving lemon-writing advice to. So get ready ladies and gentlemen because….._IT'S SHOWTIME_.

Summary: Ash and May are currently visiting Lavaridge Town on a hot springs vacation where they run into Flannery who has lost her confidence as a Gym Leader following a string of losses. After a quick tag team battle with May and Ash restores her confidence, she decides to join them in the hot springs to unwind.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Pokémon**_ or any of the characters in this lemon.

Author's Note: Ash is 21, May is 18 and Flannery is 24.

* * *

Ash and May were currently arriving in Lavaridge Town and were settling into their hotel rooms. Both lovers decided to take a vacation after May had won her second consecutive Hoenn Grand Festival Championship and Ash had won his third Kanto Regional Championship in four years.

Ash and May had been dating since she confessed to him that she liked him on her 18th birthday. It came as one hell of a surprise to Ash who had always believed that May had feelings for her fellow green-haired coordinator Drew.

But May told him that she and Drew were just really close friends and that there was never anything more between them than that. She then erased all doubts in Ash's mind by laying a passionate kiss on him that left his surprised and happy at the same time.

After that day, the two of them became completely inseparable. May had decided to move in with Ash in his home in Pallet Town and the two of them spent every waking minute with each other. The two were truly soul mates and they both loved each other dearly.

"Boy this town is just as lively as ever." Ash said as he and his girlfriend walked hand in hand through the town taking in the scenery of the hot springs laden town.

"Well this is one of the biggest spots in the Pokémon world for hot springs Ash, so it's quite the hotspot for tourists." May said before she looked over to the Pokémon center and noticed a familiar face coming out of the doors.

"Hey isn't that Flannery Ash." May pointed out.

"Yeah it is, and she looks to be pretty disappointed about something. I wonder what happened to her." Ash wondered aloud.

"Only one way to find out." May said as they made a beeline towards Flannery waving and calling out to her to catch her attention.

"Oh hi Ash, hi May, I didn't know you guys were here in Lavaridge Town." Flannery said to her two friends with a smile.

"Well we're just here to enjoy the sights and the scenery, as well as get a much-deserved vacation." Ash said.

"Well I'm glad _someone's_ having fun, things haven't been going too good for me lately." Flannery said with a frown.

"Why, what's wrong Flannery." May asked and Flannery lowered her head and began to tear up and cry in frustration and sadness.

"May, I think I may be done with being a Gym Leader. Lately it just seems like I've been in this never-ending slump and I just keep losing match after match."

"I haven't won a gym battle in over two months. And it seems like I'm constantly losing in different ways. Whether it's bad luck or just bad decisions in battle, I just can't catch a break."

"I've just lost all of my confidence as a Gym Leader and I don't know if I'll ever be able to get it back." Flannery sadly said as tears streamed down her face and she hung her head in sadness.

"Flannery look at me." Ash said and Flannery looked up to gaze in Ash's obsidian eyes. Eyes that shined with the same fire and determination she once had.

"Flannery do you know how long it took me to win my first Kanto Regional Championship? It took me until I was eighteen years old. Before that, I was constantly labeled as a trainer who could always have these flashy matches, but couldn't win the big match."

"Look at my May, she lost three consecutive Hoenn Grand Festival Championship matches before winning two in a row the last two years. Before that people called May a choke artist. A coordinator who had all the talent to get to the big dance, but could never finish it off."

"Or better yet look at our friend Dawn. Three times she lost in the prelims of regional contests in her home of the Sinnoh region, and after that she was one and done in the main tournament of the Sinnoh Grand Festival two years in a row."

"She was repeatedly labeled as a "minor league coordinator" at best and that she would always be "mid-card for life". But all that negativity she constantly heard from her critics, she used it at fuel and motivation to finally win her first Grand Festival Championship."

"My point is, it's not right for you to give up on being a Gym Leader yet. Too many trainers have had problems at some point in their careers, only to rebound and do something great. Just keep your head up and I guarantee you that things will get better." Ash said and a smile lit up on Flannery's lovely face.

"Well then if you don't mind, can I ask for a favor please? I'd like to have a battle with you and Ash at my Gym, That way I can have an opportunity to start off fresh and to examine myself as a gym leader." Flannery asked.

"Well if it's a battle you want, then I never back down from a challenge." Ash responded a confident smirk appearing on his face.

"Well then follow me." Flannery grinned as she led the couple back to her gym. After arriving at the battlefield she stood on the other side of the gym opposite from Ash and May.

"Alright guys this is going to be a two-on-two double battle. It'll be the two of you against me. You'll both be allowed to use one Pokémon and I'll be using two to make things even." Flannery explained.

"Right and the first team to take out all of their opponents Pokémon wins the match. You ready Ash." May said as she called out her trusty Blaziken.

"As ready as I'll ever be May." Ash said as he sent out his good buddy and one of his powerhouse Fire types on his team Infernape

"Well then, I'd say that it's go time." Flannery said with a smirk as she called upon her two of her heavy hitters in her Rapidash and Magcargo.

_**"Taking You Down"**__ by Egypt Central begins playing._

"Get 'em Rapidash, you too Magcargo." Flannery ordered as her Pokémon went on the attack at the same time that Ash's Infernape and May's Blaziken went on the attack.

"Infernape, open up with Mach Punch." Ash ordered.

"Blaziken start off with Mega Kick." May commanded.

"Rapidash counter with Attract on Blaziken, Magcargo use Attract on Infernape." Flannery commanded and soon Infernape and Blaziken were caught in Flannery's spell.

"Oh no, our Pokémon have been caught in Attract. Now we can't attack her Pokémon." May said.

"Maybe, maybe not. Infernape use Dig and attack Rapidash." Ash ordered and he was relieved to see Infernape dig its way underground as commanded before coming up and attacking Rapidash, knocking the horse Pokémon off balance.

"So you figured out the secret to my Attract technique huh, no matter. Rapidash attack Infernape with Bounce." Flannery ordered.

"Infernape, counter with Mach Punch." Ash tried to say but before Infernape could attack, he was hit with Rapidash's bounce attack which dealt a heavy deal of damage to Infernape leaving both Pokémon greatly fatigued.

"Blaziken attack Magcargo with Sky Uppercut." May commanded.

"Magcargo counter with Rock Slide." Flannery said and both Pokémon's attacks hit each other at the same time severely damaging each other.

"Well this battle's not gonna last much longer, let's end this here and now you two." Flannery declared.

"I couldn't agree more. Infernape wrap this up with Mach Punch." Ash ordered.

"Blaziken, finish up with Sky Uppercut." May commanded.

"Magcargo, Rapidash, end this with Flamethrower." Flannery commanded and the four Pokémon's attacks collided with each other at exactly the same time and when the dust was settled all four Pokémon were knocked out.

"Oh wow, looks like it's a draw Ash." May said.

"Looks like it, but that was still a great battle nonetheless." Ash said.

"It sure was and now I see that there was never anything wrong with my battle style at all. It was just a lack of self-confidence that was my problem. But after that battle, I'd say that I've got my swagger back." Flannery said as the confident smile reappeared on her face.

"Well it's good to hear that you've got that same fiery determination that you're known for back Flannery." Ash said.

"Thanks Ash, and thank you guys for helping me get that old fire of mine back." Flannery said in gratitude to the two of them before offering them an opportunity to unwind in a secret hot springs near Mt. Chimney that only she knew about.

_**~About an hour later at Mt. Chimney~**_

Ash was currently relaxing in the hot springs that Flannery had told him and May about earlier. He had chosen to forego a swimsuit since this was a secret hot springs that only Flannery knew about and as such there was really no need for one.

As he relaxed in the hot springs, his thoughts turned to his girlfriend May. He was still surprised that he was the one dating her, especially since Ash always thought she would end up with Drew especially knowing how close the two of them were.

Some days he had to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming since he couldn't believe he had landed someone as hot as May. She had most definitely grown from the unsure girl that he first met years ago to a sexy, confident young woman.

In fact Ash didn't even know if the word sexy did May justice, the girl was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. Her figure had filled out nicely over the years and Ash had to smile perversely as he thought of the one or two times he had seen May naked, much to his amusement and her embarrassment.

_"Not that she had anything to be embarrassed about. Hell I've seen girls twice her age that aren't that developed. Boy what I wouldn't give to get inside that fashion bra of hers and get to those huge tits she has."_ Ash thought to himself and just as those thoughts crept into his head, he was met with an unexpected surprise.

"Well now, looks like your boyfriend beat us here May." Ash heard someone say and he turned to see Flannery and May standing behind him and he sweated nervously as both girls were as naked as the day they were born.

"Oh, um hi girls." Ash nervously croaked out as he watched the girls enter the water next to Ash with Flannery on his left and May on his right, and both girls sighed as the warmth of the water soothed their tired bodies.

"Ahh, I really needed this. Hopefully this will help wash away some of that stress that I've been under from all the depression I was going through. By the way, thanks so much to you guys for helping me get out of my little slump." Flannery said as she flexed her legs.

Ash had to suppress a gasp of pleasure as Flannery's leg rubbed against his and her silky smooth thighs brushed against his leg while her foot poked at his inner thighs. The raven-haired Pokémon master was glad his erection was up or Flannery would have felt it.

"Oh it's no problem Flannery, we were glad to help out right Ash." May said as she flexed her arms causing her ample size 85cm (D cup) breasts to slowly bounce.

"Um yeah, right." Ash nervously stammered. Did these two girls know how much they were torturing them right now? He was almost certain May was teasing and tempting him, and damn if it wasn't working in arousing him.

Both girls saw the nervous look on Ash's face and smirked to themselves as like sharks that smelled blood in the water, they both knew they had Ash right where the hell they wanted him.

Both girls very discreetly glanced at one another and nodded before both girls took a quick dip in the hot springs to wet their heads and after surfacing both girls cupped their hands and poured some of the hot springs water down their curvaceous frames.

Ash's mind was going into sexual overload at the sight of two of the most attractive women he had ever been around pouring hot water on their already hot as hell (in a figurative sense) frames. There was no doubt about it now, they both knew what they were doing and they were tempting him.

"You two are teasing me aren't you?" Ash asked and the two girls giggled at him.

"It's okay Ash, we started it so you're allowed to look." Flannery said.

"Besides, I was thinking of having a little fun anyway." May said.

"Oh really, what kind of fun did you have in mind?" Ash asked and both girls smirked at the question they had been waiting to hear.

"This kind of fun." Flannery answered before she straddled him and kissed him full on the lips. Ash was shocked at this, but a quick glance over to May and seeing the smirk on her face told him that both girls had planned this.

Ash wrapped his arms around Flannery's back and he ran his fingers through her long, red hair as she trailed her thumb underneath his chin in a loving manner. Flannery smothered herself against Ash and both trainers moaned into the kiss as Flannery's 88 cm (E cup) breasts flattened against his muscular chest.

Brown eyes met red eyes as Ash felt Flannery's tongue viciously battle his. Lust came over Flannery's as her tongue practically dominated Ash's mouth and he pitted his tongue against her own. Soon both trainers broke the kiss and May found her way into Ash's lap.

Ash took a moment to admire both girl's curvy figures before he wrapped his arms around both of them, caressing their breasts. May and Flannery smiled as Ash groped their breasts and kneaded them while they slid their hands down to his crotch.

Ash blushed at how soft both mounds were within his hands as he fondled them and brushed his fingers across their nipples. Flannery breathed lustfully with May as their breasts were teased by Ash and he started licking the blue-eyed brunette's neck.

May moaned in pleasure as Ash licked and nibbled her neck; a blush beginning to form on her face before Ash sat up to place his tongue over the mound he wasn't touching. Ash slowly began flicking his tongue on May's breast and tasted the delicious mound while gently pinching Flannery's own nipple.

In response, the two females gripped Ash's manhood and stroked it, while he slid his hands down both their stomachs near their clits. Ash's fingers began rubbing both clits with Flannery and May moaning in response. He still licked at May's neck and began suckling on it before Flannery sat up to place her hand on his chest.

"Hang on, I've an idea on how to make this work." Flannery said.

"How so?" Ash asked as he stopped kissing May's neck and sat up with her before Flannery smirked.

A moment later, Flannery lay on the ground outside the spring with her legs spread apart while May sat over her and had her legs apart as and Ash lay on his front with his face directly in front of her entrance.

Then, Flannery spread May's folds and began to finger them. As for Ash, he started rubbing his index and middle finger on her clit. May lowly moaned as Flannery brushed her fingers on her folds and Ash fingers wriggled on her clit.

Ash's fingers rubbed Flannery's pussy and he smiled at her moans slowly came to life. May placed her hands on either side of Flannery's head and her folds dangled over her face. Flannery moaned as she felt Ash's fingers begin tracing her folds and in a lustful style, she cupped May's breasts.

Flannery fondled May's breasts and squeezed them to make her innards wetter for added flavor. This plan succeeded as she became wetter on the inside and Ash reached forward to squeeze her plump rear.

She moaned as Ash did so and looked back to see him wink at her. He then went to licking Flannery's clit slowly and this drove her arousal crazy. He stirred his tongue around the redhead's clit and this influenced her to do the same with May.

Flannery kneaded May's breasts together and squeezed them while licking her pussy. The blue-eyed woman moaned as Flannery licked her folds and played with her tits. She reached down palmed the redhead's breasts and rubbed them together.

May squeezed Flannery's large bust and this helped her pussy gain more wetness for Ash to taste. He appreciated this as he finally spread Flannery's folds and his tongue entered her womanhood. She moaned loudly at this as he worked her tongue into her warmth and started licking.

Her tongue swayed inside May in a similar fashion to Ash and he licked deeply into her caverns. His tongue roamed through her innards and greedily licked her wetness. Ash's tongue wagged on Flannery's walls and she whimpered.

Ash rubbed his fingers on Flannery's clit and wriggled his tongue inside of her. May blushed as Flannery's tongue dragged across her innards and tasted her. May gripped Flannery's nipples and rubbed her fingers on them.

The red-eyed woman whimpered at this and the feeling of Ash's tongue working itself inside of her core only served to make her even hornier. Ash wriggled his fingers on Flannery's clit as he dragged his tongue inside of her and wiggled.

Her tongue licked May's insides and the moans from both ladies from the pleasure they felt was sweet music to Ash's ears. Not long afterwards, Flannery and May reached their peak and moaned loudly as their released drained out of them. Flannery licked up May's fluids and Ash did likewise.

Flannery and May panted as Ash enjoyed the taste of the fluids and stood back against a rock. He finished licking his lips and May got off Flannery. The two looked back at Ash and licked their lips simultaneously. He watched as they both crawled towards him with lustful looks in their eyes and naughty smiles on their faces.

"It's your turn, Ash. And you're definitely gonna like this, ya know." May seductively said as they reached Ash and brought their faces to his erection. Both girls licked their lips at how tasty his member looked before they proceeded to grip his cock and stroke it.

Ash moaned as they pumped his length and Flannery slowly licked it. He shivered at the warmth of the redhead's tongue as it brushed his erection and May joined in. The tongues slowly licked Ash's length from top to bottom and he leaned against the rock.

Flannery slowly brushed her tongue on Ash's shaft while May licked it as well and he moaned at their teasing of his stiffness. Ash remained still as Flannery and May stroked his erection and they smiled in complete satisfaction at the strong veins on it.

Flannery's tongue traced the veins before she blew on them and May resorted to licking and sucking on his testicles. He shivered at this as May traced his balls with her tongue sensually brushed them and she bounced them in her palm.

She smiled up at Ash and winked at him as she toyed with his testicles and Flannery planted her mouth on his cock. Flannery moaned in satisfaction as Ash placed his hands on her skull and he started to thrust forwardly slowly and carefully.

The warmth of her mouth pleased his erection and Flannery placed her hands on his crotch to balance herself while May stood back and watched the show. Flannery sucked on Ash's length as he pumped into her mouth and her tongue brushed the head of it.

Flannery closed her eyes and moaned as Ash thrust into her mouth. She took her mouth off Ash's erection and her hand gestured for May to come closer. May did as instructed and kneeled next to Flannery.

The two cupped their large breasts and pressed them together on Ash's cock. He moaned a second time and watched as the two began rubbing their mounds on his saliva-soaked member. Ash restarted his thrusts into the orbs of flesh on his length and they jiggled on it.

Flannery and May smiled as Ash pumped his stiffness into the ample mounds surrounding it and their tongues slowly brushed on the head of it. He watched as the two squeezed their respective breasts together and his thrusts made them bounce on him.

He closed his eyes and moaned in delight as Flannery licked his manhood and May's tongue licked the top part teasingly. Ash pounded his length into the deep cleavages that held it within and he felt it twitch.

Ash realized he was reaching his limit and both of his companions easily were able to tell. Flannery's tongue slid against his member with May's tongue doing the same and the two blew on his saliva-soaked cock as slowly as possible to prolong the pleasure Ash felt.

May and Flannery stroked Ash's manhood with their breasts and smiled at the hard feeling. The mounds massaged his length and he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. It was then that his cock started to spasm and it exploded semen onto Flannery and May's faces.

Both opened their mouths wide as the raven-haired master's member sprayed his release onto them and some of it splattered on their tongues. Both girls marveled at the amount on semen splattered onto their faces and they both looked deeply into each other's eyes before starting to lick the cum off of each other.

Ash blushed at the arousing sight before him as Flannery and May licked and groped each other before kissing each other full on the lips. Ash's mind was totally blown at the sight of two smoking hot girls covered in cum kissing and tonguing each other so passionately.

"Ready for some more action handsome." Flannery said as the two girls finished kissing and cleaning each other off and Ash nodded before Flannery turned and got on all fours and Ash got behind her while May sat back to enjoy the show.

Ash held onto Flannery's pump ass and began prodding her entrance with his cock. Flannery panted as she felt Ash's cock poking at her folds before Ash spanked Flannery and slid himself inside of her and claimed her virginity.

Flannery moaned from how big he was and Ash's eyes rolled back from the warmth of her pussy surrounding his cock. Ash allowed Flannery a moment to get adjusted before he began banging his member into her warmth and he held onto her plump ass for leverage.

Flannery moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power of his thrusts as Ash vigorously ponded into her.

Flannery began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch. Flannery's blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core.

Deciding to shake things up, Ash reached forward and cupped and began playing with Flannery's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples. Ash was having the time of his life with Flannery's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy.

Eventually Flannery gave up on the battle of dueling hips due to her Ash's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest. Flannery turned her head and planted her lips on Ash's as their tongues rubbed against each other in a heated dance of passion.

Flannery let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Ash squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length that jerked into her pussy and deeply hit against her womb with each thrust.

Ash squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him and she whimpered in total pleasure as the mind-numbing pleasure she felt drove her mind crazy.

Flannery whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummeling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts. Ash kept pounding into Flannery until her walls wrapped around him and pulled on his member, causing him to fire a strong burst of semen deep into her pussy.

Ash and Flannery shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Ash released Flannery's breasts allowing her to fall forward. Ash sat next to Flannery and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Flannery looked up at her raven-haired lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.

"You two are so hot that I don't think I can keep watching." May said as she crawled up to Ash and Flannery.

"Well then step right up and let me take you for a ride May." Ash said with a smirk and May smirked back before she playfully pushed Ash onto his back and straddled him backwards. She looked back and winked at him before she spread her legs and brought her womanhood closer to his erection.

May lifted herself over Ash's cock and he gripped her waist to help her sink herself down onto it. The moment Ash entered her, May's hymen was destroyed and both lovers moaned as Ash held onto her curvy waist and began to thrust into her.

Ash moaned as he thrust into the warm walls that smothered his cock and that it rubbed against and May moaned while resting her ass on his lap to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her pussy.

The raven-haired master moaned as May grinded his cock that jerked into her and she moaned while her large breasts heaved from the power of his thrusts. May's blue eyes were darkened with lust and she moaned loudly as Ash pounded into her warm pussy that smothered his cock.

May's deliciously plump ass smacked against Ash's lap as his cock jetted into her core and she continued working her hips to grind the manhood pummeling into her hot, slimy walls. Never did she foresee herself enjoying sex so much to the point of feeling silly on waiting so long to do it.

Ash moaned loudly as he held onto May's waist while he thrust his cock forth into her wet womanhood that felt so tight on his length with his hands holding onto her sides before his hands teasingly made circles around her navel before finally moving upward to begin to groping May's jiggling tits.

Ash growled huskily as he cupped the breasts and started to caress them in his palms while May still rode her lover's length in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into with his ball sack heaving as well.

May moaned loudly and her eyes turned white in pure euphoric bliss. Ash rubbed May's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the blue-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this.

May dug her nails into the ground as Ash's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips. May's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Ash's length rocketed straight into her pussy.

Ash smiled as he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated and he rubbed May's large orbs together since he realized that the brunette-haired female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Ash and May moaned loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him once again time and pulled on his length causing it to fire a powerful burst of semen into her hungry womb.

May's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Ash's cock. The sweating couple panted before May lifted herself off Ash and their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Ash and cuddled him and they were soon joined by Flannery.

"Well that was certainly a thrill wouldn't you say Ash?" May asked him.

"It sure was, but I'd say that our fun isn't over yet." Ash said.

"And why is that Ash?" Flannery asked.

"Because I'm still hard." Ash said as he pointed down to his crotch and both girls looked down in shock to see that sure enough, Ash's cock was still at full strength.

"You've gotta be kidding me. After two rounds of sex, he's still hard as a rock." Flannery said in disbelief.

"Ash, do the two of us really arouse you that much?" May teasingly asked.

"Well considering I just banged two sexy, busty babes, who wouldn't still be hard." Ash responded making both girls laugh at his silliness.

"Well that works just fine for me." Flannery said and a couple of seconds later Flannery was on her back with her legs arched back and Ash was lying on his side underneath her arched legs in a T-Square position and he was once again pounding into the redhead much to her giddy delight.

Flannery moaned as she bucked her hips to meet his strong and agile thrusts. She dug her nails into the ground and her large breasts jiggled from the sharp impacts into her warmth as he pummeled his member into her walls while he lovingly stroked her toned abdomen.

Flannery writhed in pleasure as Ash banged his cock into her tight inner tunnels and she arched her back to pull him in deeper. The effect was that now she could feel Ash's member striking against her cervix with each thrust and her mind went totally wild with lust as she began screaming in ecstasy.

The blonde male's hilt shook and rattled Flannery's insides as she bucked her hips and she screamed from the intense pleasure she felt on the inside. Ash then reached up with his right hand that he was using to stroke her stomach and once more palmed and caressed her perky breasts.

Ash's member crashed into Flannery's lava hot womanhood before he leaned forward and planted his lips on her highly aroused tits and began to feverishly suckle them while still continuing to plunge his cock into her ever-warming tightness.

Ash groped and suckled Flannery's tits and continued to relentlessly pound into her before she reached up and began stroking Ash's cheek. Flannery whimpered and she kept her legs bent and arched as Ash continued to completely bury his member into her tightening walls.

Her pussy grinded on him with each thrust into her moist inner caverns and every buck of Flannery's hips as Ash tenderly kneaded and toyed with Flannery's ample bust as they heaved back and forth with his constant pounding.

Both trainers soon moaned together as her walls tightened around his cock making it unleash another hurricane of semen into the redhead's core. Sweat poured from both lover's bodies as their release flooded out of Flannery's body causing a lewd expression of pleasure to erupt on her face.

Flannery collapsed onto her back and Ash kissed the lovely redhead before allowing her to rest and turning his attention to May. After a few seconds later, May found her back against a rock as Ash pounded into her warmth and she moaned in response.

May had both her arms and legs wrapped around Ash as she bucked her hips. Ash slammed his manhood into her walls and she moaned in response. She put her forehead against Ash's and the brunette woman nuzzled the raven-haired man.

Ash held onto May's ample breasts as he pumped his stiff length into her body and she grinded it with each thrust he did. May bucked her hips in sync with Ash's lust-driven movements and his lusty brown eyes stared at his female partner.

Ash pressed his hands into May's breasts and groped the mounds. May's blushing face became contorted with lust at Ash throbbing erection slamming into her core and she began to lick his neck. He smiled at this and kept May's slender form against the wall as he thrust into her tunnels.

Ash moaned with May as they worked their hips together and she gripped his ass in the process to pinch it. He grunted at this as May brushed her tongue on his neck slowly and he enjoyed how smoothly her tongue glided on his neck.

May's toes cringed from the pleasure she felt and kept her legs locked around Ash's crotch. The brunette's forehead hadn't left Ash's and the numerous amounts of sweat poured from both of their temples together.

Ash held onto the bouncing orbs of flesh as they jiggled in his hands and he rubbed them together. May began to nibble on the saliva-covered part of his neck until she left a hickey on it and Ash pressed his lips against her own.

Their tongues began to fight inside each other's mouth as they kissed and May wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and they moaned into their kiss before both lover's finally reached their limit.

May's womanhood wrapped around Ash's throbbing cock and he filled her up with his semen. They didn't separate lips for a second until Ash's sperm and May's fluids began to drip out of her and onto the ground.

Ash pulled out of May and laid her in the hot springs where he and Flannery soon joined her. Both girls lay on either side of Ash while resting their heads on Ash's toned, yet sweaty muscular chest.

"Well that would definitely apply as a hot bath wouldn't you say girls." Ash said and both girls giggled at him before kissing him in response.

"We couldn't have said it better ourselves Ash." May said and Flannery simply nodded as the two of them relaxed in the hot springs.

* * *

Well that was definitely one hot and steamy second installment to this new series of mine (no pun intended). Now I have to announce that this will be the last _**Pokémon**_ lemon until November since I have a slew of other works planned for the next two months.

As for this month I have one last lemon that will be released for this month and that will be my _**Digimon**_ lemon featuring Ken/Yolei. And that will be the last lemon for this month since my next semester of classes starts on the 25th which means I won't be able to post as often during the semester. So I hope everyone (especially _**Aloasa**_ and _**Iron Reprieve**_) enjoy this lemon and don't forget to read and review.

_AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…..'CAUSE __**DARKCHILD316**__ SAID SO!_


End file.
